


九局下半

by BTPFM



Category: baseball - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTPFM/pseuds/BTPFM
Summary: 自古本圈只一人。
Relationships: 梨田/岩隈





	九局下半

【楔】  
弗兰克是一只狗。毛有三公分长，眼角下垂，使得打起哈欠来就像在笑。这只狗会在满是路障的房间里面乱跑，然后躲到两万块钱一块皮的沙发后面睡觉。羽音有一次想揪住它的尾巴把他拖出来，结果弗兰克抬起屁股蹬了一脚，惹得羽音哇哇大哭。  
就算是这样，羽音仍然很喜欢弗兰克，记得叫妈妈之后，她学会的第二个名字就是弗兰克，等到她长大一点，有时候午后的太阳晒到庭院的小花园里来，她就歪歪扭扭的跟着弗兰克满院子跑，难得安静下来，就把绿叶子插到弗兰克圆滚滚毛茸茸的脑袋上。  
岩隈太太坐在窗前，说：“羽音想弟弟了，羽音想要个弟弟。”岩隈走到庭院的小花园里，蹲下来说：“UTA，你想要弟弟吗？”羽音摸弗兰克的毛，弗兰克舒服地要死趴在花盆下面。岩隈笑了，站起来伸出手说：“来。”羽音说：“嗯！”她跳起来扑到岩隈的腿上。羽音六岁了，还没有岩隈的臀高，跟在后面就像是一个小不点儿。  
后来岩隈太太就给羽音生了一个弟弟，名字叫大志。羽音一开始很高兴，可是很快她发现这这个叫弟弟的东西不会跟着她到处乱跑，偶尔她想像捉弄弗兰克一样夹住大志的鼻子，岩隈太太总是打掉她的手，说：“UTA，不要淘气！”羽音很委屈的跑到岩隈那里，岩隈把她抱起来，羽音就捧着他的脑袋，说：“PAPA”。

仙台就算在七月的月底也很凉快。羽音和弗兰克玩了一会，趴在窗户上面吃饭。岩隈太太和大志去了外公家，岩隈本来在沙发上看电视，羽音跳到沙发上说饿，岩隈没办法只得去烧饭。羽音等了半天，电视上的新闻主播没有妈妈漂亮，她没有兴趣。  
岩隈做的饭只能说不难吃也不好吃。羽音还是乖乖把它吃完，乘着岩隈洗盘子的时候说：“PAPA，今天我要跟你睡。”岩隈说：“不行。”羽音把嘴撅起来。岩隈说：“UTA去看电视，乖。”  
房间里没有女主人总是很乱。角落里滚出来一筐球，弗兰克趴在翻倒的筐旁边伸懒腰。羽音抓起扇子把弗兰克赶走，扇子是那种球员贩卖品，上面印着岩隈的头像。羽音想PAPA哪有这么好看，于是拿着笔在上面画了六根老虎一样的胡须。  
岩隈从厨房里面走出来，说：“UTA，我们去买东西，来。”仙台没有什么高层建筑，太阳已经掉到地平线上，半边天空是橘黄色的红。岩隈给她套了一件小队服，前面是一只粉红色的卡通鸟，后面缝着“UTA”。羽音的小柜子里有好多件这样的衣服，还有几件是给娃娃穿的黑色小队服，但是上面的动物不一样，大概是一只卡通牛。岩隈太太曾经和她说：“UTA，你穿这一件的时候，爸爸抱着你到球场去了哦，那时候还在大阪，你还叼着奶嘴呢。”这么小的时候羽音完全不记得了，只依稀记得她很喜欢在PAPA的背上爬。  
岩隈抱着她走下楼梯，过道里一股傍晚的凉风吹过，吹得羽音软软的头发拂在他的脖子上，岩隈拿右手去摸她的脑袋，他的手指很长，食指和中指间有一层茧，那是指叉投多了的结果。  
岩隈的住处离仙台市中心不太近，他一年多前从市中心的高层搬出来，然后每天开车去仙台边缘的球场训练。训练场没有草地，是像甲子园一样薄薄的黑土。两年前田中刚来的时候，他问田中：“甲子园的土，像不像啊？”田中年纪很小，那时候还有点傻，说：“啊，是的。你也把甲子园的土拿回去了吧？”佐藤投教当时站在旁边，说：“怎么能说这种话！”老爹后来听说了这件事，把脚在黑土上踩了几下，说：“啊，啊。甲子园英雄啊。”  
他开车经过仙台的训练场，竖在场边的大灯已经关了，昏黄的阴影里巨大而沉暗的矗在一旁。对这爿球场他甚至比对仙台主场更加熟悉，投手丘上他踩的坑经年累月已经变得很深，一场靖宏曾经和他一起蹲在牛棚里吃台湾人带来的拉面，他还记得一场喜欢洋葱味，吃了却总是不给钱。偶尔他也会想起大阪巨蛋，98%空运仿真的人工草皮，这种感觉在他看着藤井的捕手手套的时候尤其明显。但是藤井配球的习惯也已经改变了，因为他不再投得出150KM的速球。  
羽音站在车厢的后座里，扒着前面两个座位的空隙朝前看。车座前方挂的吊饰上面是一岁的羽音，那个时候还很胖，浑身肉嘟嘟的。羽音看着那吊饰晃啊晃的，打了一个哈欠，说：“PAPA，我要睡觉。”  
岩隈把车停在练习场的旁边，打开门去拿后座放的垫子。垫子上面是小熊维尼和跳跳猪，羽音喜欢抱着垫子说“熊PAPA”，然后在上面趴着睡留口水。太阳已经完全沉到远方的地平线下面，天色一下子变暗，风吹得他眯起了眼睛。  
前面有人走过来，说：“晚上好。”  
是福盛。偶尔他也会在周末的晚上遇到他几次。他没有搬出来的时候，曾经和福盛住在同一间公寓，福盛每天晚上都会出去跑步，有时候羽音睡得早，他也会一起出去跑。  
福盛还带着TR的帽子，见到他笑着说：“球场还没有变，三垒包还是坏的，会陷下去。”

福盛认识岩隈很久了。没有七年，也有八年。那个时候他尤然年轻而岩隈像是刚毕业的高中生。他们频繁接触的时间正好是在二零零四年，他来到大阪的第一年也是最后一年。他记得自己这一年很差，也记得岩隈这一年很红，时光如流水般的，从二零零四年之后，过去了一年又一年。  
福盛坐在副驾驶座上，说：“送我一段就好，我老了，跑不动路了。”  
岩隈把音响开小，说：“那我呢。”  
福盛说：“你胖了。”岩隈把驾驶座上的餐巾纸盒子扔到他身上。福盛指着车座上的吊饰，笑着说：“你和羽音一样，脸上都是肉。啊，羽音……羽音也这么大了。”  
羽音在后面抱着小熊维尼的垫子，一摇一摇。  
岩隈朝着羽音看了一会儿，打了个拐弯，说：“你现在住哪里呢？”他记得福盛出国去的时候，公寓的房子是卖掉了，现在他回来得太匆忙，都没有时间问。  
福盛说：“先租在训练场旁边，然后我打算买房子。”他顿一顿，笑着说，“买在你家旁边好不好？你家旁边有没有便宜的？”  
岩隈说：“你说真的？”  
福盛说：“算啦，你那么有钱。”他把双手放在TR的咖啡色帽子上，说，“你是ACE啊。”  
岩隈笑一笑，说：“是吗？”福盛说：“是的。”他说这句话的时候表情很严肃，就像是两年前在宫城球场门口说再见的时候。福盛过了一会儿，说：“我今天直球投到145了。”  
岩隈说：“你不觉得有不同吗？MLB的球缝线深，球质沉，指叉都会走神奇的弧度……”  
福盛打断他，说：“我不是要说这个呀。”  
岩隈说：“怎么？”  
福盛背靠在坐垫上，说：“当初我是认真的。”  
岩隈说：“嗯。”  
福盛说：“年轻的时候，总觉得自己不会失败，不会累，不会倒霉，不会无路可走。现在我承认，我只是一个普通人。”他停一停，说，“认识到的时候，我就已经不年轻了，承认的时候，我就老了。”  
岩隈在他旁边静静的开车，说：“我也是一个普通人。”  
福盛朝他看了一会儿，说：“别这样，你还不到三十岁。”  
岩隈说：“我女儿六岁了。”福盛说：“嗯。”岩隈说：“前两年在二军的时候，我就想如果可以，我就把房子卖了，带着羽音回东京，我去做打击训练的投手。”  
福盛说：“呵。”岩隈说：“后来羽音说，爸爸你什么时候再带我去球场。我也失去了耐性，就在仙台当地开的刀。”  
福盛沉默片刻，说：“你生儿子啦，等他长大，让他打棒球吧。”  
岩隈说：“再说吧。”福盛笑着说，“你好像真的不怎么喜欢棒球呀。”岩隈说：“啊？”福盛说：“就像是工作一样。”  
车子平稳地开在仙台公路的主干道上，羽音抱着小熊维尼睡觉，鼻子里冒出一点小气泡。岩隈在后视镜里看着她，说：“羽音生下来的时候，先学会叫妈妈，然后是弗兰克，然后是爷爷和奶奶。”福盛说：“你生她太早了。”岩隈说：“等到她十八个月，才叫我爸爸，发音还不准。”他想想觉得好笑，说：“我想，我喜欢UTA，不是因为她对我好，而是因为我付出太多啦。”  
福盛抱拳坐在位子上，忽然说：“你有烦恼吗？”  
岩隈想了一想，说：“有啊。”  
福盛说：“比如说……”  
岩隈说：“比如说……工作。”  
福盛笑了，说：“是啊，男人的烦恼总是工作。”

岩隈在自己的家门前绕到后院的车库里。福盛说：“你家好漂亮。”岩隈说：“里面很乱，你要不要去看看？”福盛说：“不不，羽音要睡觉了。”  
车库的通道陷入一片阴影里。福盛说：“你还记得我们第一次见吗？”  
岩隈说：“记得啊，在大阪。”  
福盛说：“不，在松山。我们在牛棚里一起练了三十个球，后来却都没有上场。”  
岩隈说：“松山……那时候我有二十岁吗？”  
福盛笑着说：“看上去没有。你还记得么？在你旁边的那个，就是我啊。”  
岩隈把车倒到车位里去，说：“以前你怎么不讲。”  
福盛不理他，说：“如果人生是一场棒球比赛，那个时候是观众刚刚坐下，记分牌上开始打我的名字，裁判朝投手丘上开枪，说‘Play Ball’的时候……”  
岩隈没有说话。  
福盛接着说：“现在我已经是九局上半啦。先发平庸，中继放火，战术又失误，一场嚼之无味，弃之可惜的比赛。”  
岩隈的车小心翼翼地停顿好，说：“那我大概是八局下半。”福盛说：“为什么？”岩隈笑着说：“你比我老。”福盛说：“去你的。”  
他们在仙台微凉的晚风里面告别。福盛说：“小熊。”这是他今天第一次这么称呼他，以前很常用，回来之后却似乎忘记了。  
岩隈把睡着的羽音从车后座里面抱出来，说：“啊？”  
福盛说：“比赛打了这么久，不是因为最后会赢，而是因为付出太多啦。”他伸出拳头，说，“还有九局下半的，不是吗？”  
岩隈笑了，说：“嗯。”他把空出来的右手和他轻轻一碰。他笑起来眼睛都会变成月牙形。福盛说：“以前我们……”岩隈打断他，说：“谢谢你。”

羽音抱着岩隈的脖子上楼，摸他背后开刀留下的疤。岩隈说：“UTA，不要乱动。”羽音睡得迷迷糊糊，说：“PAPA”，岩隈说：“啊？”羽音把脸贴在他的肩膀上，说：“PAPA，我要和你结婚。”岩隈笑，说：“UTA……”羽音在他的脖子上蹭，说：“好不好吗……”岩隈说：“好好，当然好。”  
仙台的晚上亮光很少，黑暗而安静。岩隈把羽音安顿下来，角落里还有弗兰克打翻的一筐球，自己的球员贩卖扇子也掉在上面，脸上画了六根又长又黑的胡须。他捡球起来扔回到筐里面去，拿出手机蹲着看了一会，终于还是塞回到口袋里。窗外远方薄薄的一盏灯，是球场的夜照灯，明天会起雾。  
他已经习惯了仙台的大雾天。

【一】  
2000年的冬天来得很早。  
福盛和男这个时候还是横滨的投手，当然并不出名，也常常在海湾球场和二军练习场之间来来回回。他喜欢海湾球场的海风，特别是这种海风里通常带着上千人荷尔蒙的滋味。横滨是一座美好的城市，如果可能，他想在横滨找到自己的位置，然后买一套房子，十年二十年常住都好。  
松山并不是个适合打球的城市，特别是在寒流来得特别早的今年。地上的黑土都翻起了一层薄薄的渣粒，踩在脚下嘎嘎作响。各队二军的秋季联盟已经打到最后一场，隔日就已经是冬天。等过了这一个冬天，不少人会跟着春天成长，也有不少人会随着寒流离开。二军是一个充满热情和压抑的地方，热情是因为希望，压抑是因为等待和失望。  
松山球场是一座露天棒球场，已经断断续续使用了有三十年。他推开露天牛棚那扇已经发黄铁锈的大门的时候，看到里面已经有人在练投。缝线的250克白球从他的眼前一闪而过，“邦”的打进牛皮的捕手手套里。  
二缝线直球，大概接近135KM。投手像一个刚毕业的高卒生，虽然长得很高，还有一双长腿，看上去却像没有成年。福盛把手里的球拿起来，想，甲子园刚毕业的吧……他没有打进过甲子园，甲子园对于他来说，就像是东京银座晚上的霓虹灯，美丽的始终是美丽的，然而闪烁得太远，在凌晨的时候就熄灭掉了。  
美丽的甲子园少年。他走到旁边的场地上，对方也没有理睬他。福盛这时候还是一个年轻人，年轻人难免有点气盛。等到捕手在十英尺外蹲下，他铆足力气投了第一球，球大声砸在对面的捕手手里。二缝线直球，至少有140KM。  
对方的下一球也明显比上一球更快，而且还是个好球。福盛又投了第二球，自信还是比他更快。等到双方互飙了五六个球其中不乏坏球野球大暴投的时候，对方的小腿忽然一顿，球从指尖上滑出来，滑了一道半径30厘米的小弧线慢慢“扑”的飞到捕手手套里。是一个很不怎么样的CURVE。  
福盛拿着球站了一会，笑了。对方还是没有看他，但福盛觉得他肯定也在笑，至少心里在笑。这是个可爱的小朋友，他想，比松山的天气可爱许多许多。

比赛因为天气的关系打得迅速而平淡。福盛因为练投而出了一身热汗，已经差不多快结束了。遥远的记分牌上打出了九局下半，不再需要他上场。他最后投了一球最拿手的指叉当作和甲子园少年的再见，也不知道对方有没有看见。生锈的铁门又“哗”的一声打开，他收拾手套走到拐角里，见到穿着羽绒大衣的两个中年人朝着球场外慢慢的走。走在前面的是梨田昌孝，大阪近铁野牛一年前新上任的监督，看上去不到50岁，总是带着笑意，却不让人感到随和。  
福盛摘下帽子目送他们走过身边，然后小跑着奔回队伍。因为想着什么时候才能再见到牛棚里那个可爱的小朋友而跑得匆匆忙忙。

梨田走到球场的栅栏外面，呼出去的气已经带上了白雾。站在旁边的小林投教感叹说：“大阪好啊，大阪没有寒风，只有樱花。”梨田说：“大阪也没有胜利……”小林说：“不是还有阪神。”  
梨田笑一笑，说：“是啊，还有阪神。”小林皱着眉头说：“听说昨天晚上开会了……”梨田往前走不说话，小林等他走了几步，说：“还是决定明年不外聘。”  
梨田走路的步调略微一缓，转过身来说：“好。”松山球场空旷的风把地上的碎砂石吹起来，弹在鞋面上沙沙作响。小林投教叹气说：“不一定是好事啊，拿着钱办不成事，怎么都是苦差。”梨田说：“我在近铁多多少少呆了二十多年了，比你长，近铁有一样东西，别的球队是没有的。”  
小林说：“是什么？”  
梨田说：“是恶。它自己恶斗也好，恶困也好，总是摧毁别人美好的企图和想象，就像是自己沉没也要带着光明下水，这不可恶吗？”  
小林说：“我不觉得我可恶……”  
梨田笑着说：“这不过是打个比方。如果连恶都做不到，大阪的樱花就真的只为阪神而开放了。”  
小林想了想，说：“我责任太重。”梨田说：“嗯。”小林说：“现在的投手，高村和汤舟都是此一时彼一时，埃尔维拉和鲍威尔……”梨田说：“我已经和阪神说好，下个月就开始3对3交易，全部换来投手，选秀指名前两位也选投手。”小林说：“这不过是剜肉止痛碰运气，近铁已经连续三年没有出现一个10胜投手了……”梨田说：“你是投教，投手不行，你让我管吗？”  
小林在他身后沉默一会，说：“选秀的时候，能选即战力吗？”梨田说：“我做二军监督做了四年，近铁农场的投手……”小林说：“不选即战力，一军明年一定还是垫底。”梨田没说话，又往前走了一段，说：“山本省吾和爱敬尚史，你看怎么样？”小林说：“行。”  
冬天的太阳从云雾里时隐时现，在黑渣土上投映大片大片的朦胧阴影，旁边的牛棚里传来“砰”的一声大响，听着就像是个暴投砸在捕手后面铁制的铅丝网上。梨田停下来看了看，说：“他是谁？”  
小林说：“他？”  
梨田说：“牛棚里的投手。”  
小林顺着他的目光看过去，说：“……你忘记啦，是岩隈，在你离开二军后两个月选进来的，已经一年多了。”  
梨田说：“哦。”他转过身继续往前走，说：“前川最近怎么样？”  
提起前川，小林开始变得有些精神，说：“他的滑球已经很有威力，今年球季后就有138KM的滑球，再在明年开季加练两颗SFF，搭配原来的直球和指叉，可以是一件不错的完成品。”  
梨田说：“就是不错吗？”  
小林想了想，说：“如果有控制大局的能力，能够期待成为ACE。但是这不是他一个人可以做到的。”  
梨田说：“那就我帮他，你也帮他。前川是个好架子，而且年轻，可以成为一件琳琅满目的商品。”  
小林说：“你这形容。”  
梨田说：“我是捕手出身，当了十六年的捕手。投手就像太阳下面的矿石山，找到好的是看运气。但要让他琳琅满目，就要打出它的棱角，刮干净它的磨痕。最重要的是，它能在这过程里不破不碎，这是原料的特质，更是打造的艺术。”  
小林说：“我没想过这么远。”  
梨田笑着说：“我说说而已。其实我的责任更大，我还做过三年一军的打击教练，今年近铁却只得了312分。312分，比西武还少，怎么能不败。”  
小林说：“中村纪洋多少令人失望。”  
梨田说：“不，我不失望。我从打击教练开始就带他。他的问题我明白。打线最大的问题，是排不准适当的绿叶来衬托中心打线这朵红花。中村就是天生的强攻猛打，你可以杀他，却不可以让他变成谨慎而平凡的安打者。他就是近铁的象征，一往无前，出棒就是为了全垒打，即使自损八百，也一定要杀敌一千。”  
快要走到松山球场的门口，小林说：“那就只剩下我的问题了。”  
梨田说：“你从1997年开始，做一军投手教练已经快四年了。”小林说：“对。”梨田说：“自从野茂英雄走后，近铁再也没有过ACE。”小林说：“你不明白。”  
他看着梨田大衣的下摆，说：“如果近铁是恶，那么受诅咒的就是近铁的投手，自从十一年前我们战胜西武以来，阿波野秀幸，野茂英雄，赤崛元之，佐野重树，这些洋联顶尖、堪当日本王牌的投手，都无一幸免的重伤。他们没有一个最后能够留在近铁，甚至继续投球。”他顿一顿，说：“我希望前川是下一个王牌，我也希望前川不是下一个佐野重树。”  
梨田沉默半晌，笑一笑说：“无法明白的事情，我从来都不想。”他站在松山球场绿漆斑斑的门口，像是对小林又像没有对着他，说，“就算是恶，至少，也要开一朵恶之花吧。”

大阪巨蛋建造了有七年。站在本垒板向外望，三层看台在黑暗里就像冲天而起的海浪，静谧着时刻准备发出怒吼。外野的草地竟然这样广袤，本垒打墙竟然这样远，远到站在本垒板上孤零零的汤舟觉得自己如果转型成野手，可能终生也享受不到英雄般跑回本垒的荣耀。  
不过他已经35岁了，对于英雄和荣耀这种词汇已经不那么感冒。英雄只是一种需要，他不再是英雄，因为人们不再需要他这种英雄。  
可是总而言之，言而总之，多少是有点遗憾的。  
集训的铃声“嗤”的响起来。高轵灯从二层看台一圈点燃，倾泻到空运的98%人工草皮上。大阪巨蛋瞬间被迷雾一样的白光笼罩，迷雾里遥远的记分牌每一格局数都透亮。  
汤舟的心情还是像十年前一样突然有些紧张，只是现在这种紧张里掺杂了说不清道不明的惆怅。他不知道是应该叹气还是应该微笑。  
他的第十一个球季开始了。

阪神新交换的投手是门仓健，长了一张四方端正的黑脸，下肢很壮硕，跑起步来一马当先。汤舟多少和他有点来往，扯着他的裤带说：“慢一点，慢一点。”门仓不像他外表那样难以接近，步调稍稍放缓。汤舟说：“要跑十圈的，慢一点。”  
门仓说：“嗯。”始终不肯掉到队伍中间去。汤舟叹气，旁边的高村跟上来，笑着说：“你不要拖他的后腿，新东家第一天，他就是跑掉老命也要争先。”高村也是30开外的年龄，新人年曾经拿到过13胜，当时被寄予厚望——只是从那之后新人王就和10胜无缘，五年六年后观众也渐渐放弃了期待。高村对此倒是毫不介意，常常半开玩笑地说：“我当年可是13胜新人王哦！”  
汤舟喜欢高村这种性子，任何不快在他眼里都不过是人生的一部分，说说就过去了，彼此之间也能谈点真心话。高村的手肘年初刚动过刀，裹了一层厚厚的护肘，摆起臂来有些吃力。汤舟说：“你不要紧吧？”  
高村边跑边在他面前甩了两下右臂，说：“看，不要紧，今年还能冲击10胜。”  
汤舟说：“你儿子都快上学了，自己还像没断奶一样。”  
高村哈哈哈笑，说：“哪能呢，你我也是竞争对手嘛。”  
汤舟看着大步迈进跑在前面的门仓，说：“门仓虽然不是ACE级别的投手，年龄也不小，但是这几年在阪神宠辱不惊稳定的很。换了个新环境，说不定还能爆发出来。”  
高村说：“怎么爆发？天天练投500球？”  
汤舟不理他，说：“还有山本和爱敬……”  
高村说：“你担心我们要被‘咔嚓’了？”  
汤舟跑了几步，说：“嗯。”  
高村换着腿向前跳两跳，说：“还没有发生的事情，你担心个屁啊。有能耐就去当ACE，那我也服。问题是，这一个字不是那么好担当的，没有做过的人，真知道这关键是……”  
汤舟说：“关键是什么？”  
高村说：“关键是……”他神神秘秘地贴过来，说，“是命。”  
汤舟板着脸，说：“就你知道。”  
高村说：“那当然，我当年可是13胜新人王哦！”  
汤舟终于开始笑，说：“去你的。”

跑到五圈之后汤舟微微喘气，高村跟着他跑慢一些，两人渐渐掉到了队伍的后端。一军投手教练小林繁从球场的入口快步走出，脸色很是不好看。汤舟和高村不敢再说话，各自深吸一口气往前奔，等跑过小林繁面前，高村把头侧过来，轻声说：“前川。”  
前川没有出现在大阪巨蛋的训练场上。十圈跑完这些在一整个冬季都无所事事的球员大部分上气不接下气。高村一边给汤舟抖腿放松，一边说：“我们真正要担心的，是前川。”  
汤舟一边呼气一边说：“担心什么？前川这么年轻，前途无量……”  
高村说：“我看起来这么小气？在大阪巨蛋这么多年了，虽然它对我真不算好，我对它多少也有点感情，这块投手丘啊，真能有一个野茂英雄踩上去……”汤舟说：“怎么样？”高村半真半假的说：“我想我会哭吧。”  
两人都忽然沉默，很久没有说话。过了好长时间汤舟从地上坐起来，说：“前川克彦是真不错的。”  
高村笑着说：“你叫错名字了，他今年改名了。”  
汤舟说：“啊，叫什么？”  
高村说：“前川胜彦。”  
汤舟把一只手撑在下巴上，说：“真有上进心啊。”高村说：“我受伤下二军的时候，听到不少关于他的八卦。”  
汤舟说：“说来听听。”  
高村说：“听说他当初在PL学园的时候，没有一门课合格，至今也不知道是怎么毕业的。”  
汤舟说：“有近铁的第一指名，猪也能毕业。”  
高村捶他的大腿，大笑说：“你这个大叔也不是好东西！”他笑完了继续说，“两年前还在二军的时候，定下的12月1号换约他没来，球团管理层白白等了一个上午。藤濑担当打电话过去，他说他记错了，以为今天是11月“31”号……”  
汤舟一晒，说：“藤濑会嚎啕大哭吧。”  
高村说：“没哭，藤濑摔了手机。”  
汤舟沉着脸没说话。高村说：“更严重的是，还在梨田昌孝指导二军的时候，有一场比赛他表现不好，下来就扔手套，还踢翻了休息室的长凳。梨田算是涵养相当好的，据说上去就给了他一耳光……”  
汤舟说：“行了。”他一用力站起来，两手交叉扳肩膀。高村好像有点惴惴，说：“你在想什么？”  
汤舟说：“没想什么。”  
高村没声息一会，忽然说：“十年前，我也是一个关西傻蛋，大阪巨蛋的门在哪里都找不到……如果没有那么复杂，该有多好。”  
汤舟看着二层看台巨大的白枳灯，说：“如果没有那么复杂，那就不是棒球啦。”

梨田穿上外套，对小林笑一笑说：“我先走了，剩下的拜托你。”他需要去参加年初的准备会，调整春训计划和拟定开幕名单。通常在春训结束前，球员们都会对自己的定位大致明白，特别是对于一些“准一军”来说，机会就这么一次，失去了等上三年也不知会不会再来。青春却是永远不等待的。  
小林斟酌一下，说：“好。”梨田说：“门仓健怎么样？”小林愣了一愣，说：“啊？”梨田说：“门仓健怎么样？”  
小林说：“很……好，很好。”  
梨田没有说话，从他的身边走过。小林的脸色有点僵。远处外野的一扇侧门打开，黑幕里一个壮实的人影慢腾腾跑过外野的草皮，手上拎着黄色的ZETT手套，似乎用了很久黑糊糊的。小林站着不动。人影终于跑进内野朝着他过来，帽檐的阴影下围着一圈胡渣，说：“教练……”  
是前川胜彦。小林说：“去跑步。”前川放下手套就要走，小林说：“十五圈。”  
前川没反应过来，说：“啊？”  
小林说：“二十圈。”他说的不算小声，内野已经开始做结束伸展运动的其他人纷纷抬头看。  
前川站了一会，返身朝着右外边线的方向跑。球场的灯关掉了一盏，一垒侧和右外野笼罩在忽然而来的黑暗里。汤舟和高村大汗淋漓的下场，小林说：“你们走吧。”汤舟想说什么，被高村从后面扔上一条围巾，两个人推推搡搡的走下去。高织灯断续着熄灭，只有休息室的一抹黄光折射出来横亘在本垒前的草地上。过5分钟就听见一阵愈来愈近的喘气声，然后本垒上“噔”的一响，接着喘气声又渐渐变远。  
等到第十八响在黄光里响起的时候，小林说：“够了。”其他人早已全部走光，大阪巨蛋在夜幕里静悄悄沉睡。  
黄光交错着纷乱一场，前川已经抬不起腰来，仍然努力要挺直上身。小林说：“你不服吗？”  
前川深吸了两口气，咬着牙转身往一垒走。  
小林说：“你给我站住！”他听上去是动了真怒，前川踟蹰片刻，还是停下。小林看着他，一时谁都没有说话。空空的球场上夜风刮过来，旧栅栏嘎嘎作响。  
小林说：“不管你听不听得进，今天晚上，我不是你的前辈，也不是你的教练，我跟你说一句真心话。”  
前川站在他前面不动。  
小林说：“我做近铁一军投教四年了，四年里，投手成绩一年比一年差，还有人说我毁了赤崛元之和佐野重树。”他停一停，说，“我还留在这里，是因为我还有前川。”  
前川抬了抬头。小林说：“你不懂吗？在你毁掉自己之前，你毁掉的是我。在你毁掉自己之后，你毁掉的是梨田昌孝，和近铁！”  
前川的喘息声又渐渐加重。小林沉默片刻，说：“它们和我无关。但是你不能毁掉我，绝对不能。”

投教办公室是简简单单的一间十平方米单间，桌椅都是老旧的木黄色，靠墙镶了一块玻璃黑板。梨田昌孝夹着一叠参差不齐的纸张推开房门，迎面闻到一股烟味。小林繁坐在椅子上没有起来，笑着说：“这么晚啦。”  
梨田说：“我要和你商量开幕名单。”他走过正对着的橱窗边，拿起里面的一颗签名球说：“22胜，1979年吧。”  
小林说：“多久之前的事了。”  
梨田说：“我忘不了。为了江川卓，你被巨人交易给阪神，江川当年不到10胜，你却拿下22胜，对巨人更是8战全胜。”  
小林说：“难为你记得这么清楚。”  
梨田笑笑说：“我是捕手啊，最关心的自然是投手。”他拉了把椅子在小林的旁边坐下来，说：“和他和解了吧。”  
小林说：“和谁？”  
梨田说：“江川。我不久前见到他，还向我介绍札幌的美食。”  
小林说：“过去的事情，就过去吧。”他似乎不想再继续这个话题，看着梨田手里密密麻麻打着字的纸说，“我想好了一套投手阵容，你要听吗？”  
梨田示意他讲。小林说：“前川、门仓、高村和汤舟基本上可以做固定先发，高村的手肘恢复得不错，但是需要少投指叉，投球局数也不能太长。埃尔维拉和威尔可以继续当不固定先发使用，还有赤崛……山本暂时从中继出发，他的滑球不错，很有欺骗性，需要的时候也可以转先发，爱敬先做中继，柴田、石毛、香田、杉山和他组成中继阵。大冢没有什么问题。”  
梨田说：“汤舟今年35岁了，高村也有32岁。”小林说：“嗯。”梨田说：“能不能试一试爱敬尚史，或者，宇高伸次？”  
小林说：“山本和爱敬都是第一年，究竟怎么样，没有办法预料。宇高不行。”  
梨田坐着没有说话，小林等了一会，说：“前川……”  
梨田微微一笑，说：“前川最近调整得不错。”小林说：“是，我考虑让他做3月26号开幕战先发。”他从椅子上往前探，把桌上的烟灰缸摇了两摇。  
梨田说：“不行。”  
小林握着烟灰缸上的手指顿住，过了半晌，说：“前川在近铁5年了，年轻的时候确实心高气傲，某些时候也是我由着他。不飞扬跋扈做不了好投手啊。”  
梨田笑笑说：“你多虑了。我不想让前川投开幕战，是觉得这样对整个投手群都好。”他伸出一只手放在小林的肩膀，说，“门仓刚从阪神交易过来，山本和爱敬都是即战力，就算是高村和汤舟，他们也不想就这么随着年数增加沦为中继。这个时候把前川放到开幕战，对这些人来说不好。如果不把前川放在开幕战，他们还会有竞争的心情，特别是门仓、山本和爱敬。门仓相当努力，对离开阪神没有什么不满，觉得在近铁是机会。我们要让他们看到这种机会。”  
小林默默在椅子里坐了一会，说：“如果不是前川，谁来投开幕战？”  
梨田说：“门仓。”  
小林动了一动，梨田的手收回来。小林说：“你知道，我是个直脾气，有什么话不吐不快。”梨田说：“嗯。”  
小林说：“我认同你说的话。但是，你不信任前川。”  
梨田朝着椅背靠下去。小林说：“今年我公开说过‘如果这样的投手阵容还投不出成绩，那就是我的问题’。说这句话的时候，我已经不给自己退路了。前川在近铁上上下下多少年都没有给过他肯定，要造就一个人，就要信一个人，等到他老了，棱角都磨光了，你就再也没有这种时机。前川不小了，再不托他一把，我不知道以后还能不能托起他。”  
梨田淡淡地说：“前川不是近铁，近铁也不是前川。”  
小林微微顿住。墙上的钟咔嚓咔嚓走过21点，小林吐出一口气，说：“我不是这个意思。”  
梨田说：“你的心理我明白。近铁确实需要一个好投手，但这并不是着急能够得来的。我对前川没有任何意见，但我要考虑的，不光是他，还有其他投手，还有野手，甚至还有你。”他顿一顿说，“你拿到22胜，但是最后，你还是败给了江川。我或许需要一个22胜的前川，但我更需要的，是能最终压制对手的投手群，是最终能赢球的近铁。”  
小林看着对面橱柜玻璃门的反光没有说话。梨田说：“我在近铁二十四年只学到两个字，要赢。近铁再也不能输了。”  
小林撑着桌子站起来，说：“前川可能会有想法，开赛前我要和他谈谈。”  
梨田说：“不用。”  
小林敲着台角说：“这不行，你不能不顾……”  
梨田笑着说：“你别急。我的意思是，我去谈。”

近铁的球员舍建造在一丛樱花树中间，初春的天气，房舍四周到处笼罩着一股木叶清香。梨田从车上下来，看着写着“牛”的牌子上面被人画了两只尖尖的角，不禁解开围巾笑一笑。  
前川刚刚跑步完回来，经过快一个月的集训，他变结实不少，一张圆脸上纵横交叉淌着热汗。梨田说：“不要紧张，不要紧张，我呆一会就走。”他在前川有些乱糟糟的家具前拉过一张椅子，前川愣了一愣拿抹布擦，梨田说：“没关系。”  
前川把关闭的窗户扭开，一股微凉的清风徐徐吹进来，稍稍疏散室内的闷气。梨田把围巾放在一边，说：“我今天来，是要送给你样东西。”他看到前川站着，说，“你坐下吧。”  
前川弯了弯腰，转身坐在自己的床沿上。梨田解开外套，从里面拿出一颗球来，说：“这个给你。”  
前川迟疑着伸手去接，球皮已经有些泛黄，摸在手里刮破的表面凹凸不平。球上龙飞凤舞写了一个名字，签字笔拖出的痕迹浸在球线里，把红线都染成了黑色。  
梨田说：“野茂英雄，1990年4月5日。”  
前川把那颗球忽然握紧，双手托在上面仔细看。梨田说：“这是八个球团第一指名的野茂英雄在近铁的生涯初胜利。当年他拿到18胜，三冠王，完投了21场。”  
前川说：“谢谢。”梨田笑着说：“我和铃木启示是老交情了，这不是什么困难的事。”  
前川说：“集训第一天……”梨田说：“我知道，你去参加球员奋进会的开幕宴。”前川说：“没这么正式，就是大家一起聚一聚，打打气。”梨田说：“有这个心就好。”  
前川把球小心翼翼的放好，一时间谁都没有说话。梨田坐了一会，站起来说：“我走啦。”前川跟着站起来，犹豫着说：“其实……”梨田说：“嗯？”前川说：“我从小梦想的球队，就是大阪近铁。”  
梨田说：“好啊。”前川说：“只要让我投球，从哪里出发都不要紧。”  
梨田笑着说：“铃木启示那里还有野茂英雄连续4年15胜以上的胜投球，如果有空，我也去把它要来吧。”他围上围巾要走，前川替他打开房门，说：“我送您。”  
走到走廊的尽头梨田说：“你回去吧，早点睡觉。”前川向他深深鞠了一个躬，返身朝着昏暗的廊间快步跑回去。梨田边沿着楼梯往下走边拿车钥匙，窗外樱花树的枝叶摇摇晃晃，借着灯光在墙面上留下斑驳陆离的阴影。走过楼梯的拐角处，一个高高的人影跟着从下面走上来，看来刚洗完澡，头发吹得蓬蓬的，带来一股凉凉的气味。看见梨田下来，似乎愣了一愣，脚下后退了一步。  
梨田把包和外套递给他，说：“来来，别走，替我拿着。”年轻人伸手接过他的东西，抱在怀里鼓鼓的一团。梨田脱出手摸到车钥匙，径直朝着车库走。晚风里有虫鸣鸟叫的声音，脚步声踩在沙地上擦擦作响。  
梨田的车是新买的一辆宾利，黑色的车身微微透着暗光。梨田坐到驾驶座上，正想回头招呼，看到后面的年轻人已经顾自把后车门打开，上半身摸进去把东西放在后车座上。  
梨田摸着方向盘，等到后面的人安顿齐整，在车边探出脸来，梨田说：“你叫什么？”  
年轻人说：“岩隈。”  
梨田像想起什么似的忽然笑起来，过了一会说：“小熊？”  
他看到车窗外的岩隈愣住，然后慢慢放松下来，好像还出乎意外的浮起了一点笑意，微微发出了一声：“嗯。”  
梨田发动车子，说：“再见。”他沿着大阪樱花丛的走道开出去，从后视镜里见到岩隈站在原地看着他渐渐开远。

2001年3月26日PM14：00，太平洋联盟的第一战即将在四个小时后打响。梨田急匆匆地下楼，小林繁已经等在下面，说：“都来了。”梨田说：“有记者？”小林说：“嗯。”梨田边走边说：“别让他们进来。”  
大阪近铁是全联盟唯一一支在帽子上刻上队徽而不是名称简写的球队。近铁的队徽是一只正视而对的牛面，中间的两颗眼珠是两点红。黑色的帽沿、白色的牛面、血红的眼珠，这使得近铁的徽章多多少少显得有些狰狞。梨田本人并不是很喜欢这项设计，认为它太过张扬，或者说——太过明显的野心勃勃。  
开幕一军40人已经齐聚在底楼的大会议厅里。梨田走进去，满眼见到密密麻麻高低不齐的黑底白条人影。他走到前面，说：“都准备好了？”  
人群参差不齐发出一阵应合声。梨田波澜不惊地说：“今天第一战，我们迎战火腿。”人群静悄悄没有声音，梨田说：“先发门仓健。大家努力。”  
他似乎不打算再说话，开始沿着房间向监督办公室的门口走。球员们习惯了每年的这种开幕动员，也不惊讶这次言简意赅的形式。梨田快走到房门边，转过身说：“中村。”  
他叫的是中村纪洋。中村新染了一头黄发，在人群中尤其惹眼。梨田说：“你过来一下。”中村左右看了一眼朝他走，身后跟着一拨先发野手。  
梨田让他们都跟进房间。其他的球员已经四散出去，正对着球场的窗户开始看到有人奔跑。梨田说：“我有话说。”  
中村站着不说话。梨田说：“这一个春天我到处跑，和人说这个道理，和他说那个故事。惹得我戒断的烟瘾都要犯了。”他停一停，说，“基本没有理会过你们。”  
中村说：“您胃不好，不能再抽烟。”  
梨田说：“我做捕手的时候就开始抽烟，因为那时候我很烦恼。”中村没有接话，其他人不知道该怎么说，房间里一时气息流转。  
梨田笑一笑，说：“我要感谢的人，是西本幸雄，虽然有时候我也很恨他。”他过了一会，说，“但是近铁是西本幸雄带起来的。他没有来之前，我们活在巨人和阪神的笼罩下面，胸无大志。我曾经的梦想就是退役后去家乡耕田。”  
中村沉默半晌，说：“嗯。”  
梨田说：“近铁本来就是草根部队，从一根棒子到现在，靠的只有最蠢的办法：打。失去多少，就打多少回来。”  
进来的七八个人开始发出低低的附和声。梨田说：“我们不是甲子园，不需要惺惺相惜。西本幸雄跟我说过，打出去，才有名，才有钱，才有你梦想中永远都没有的东西。”  
他把手伸出来手掌向上，说：“这才是近铁。”  
中村眼里闪烁着亮光，伸出拳头在他的掌上碰一碰。梨田淡淡地说：“拜托了。”

【二】  
移动日的前一天晚上是一个绵绵的阴雨天。高村裹着毯子和汤舟在宾馆里面打牌。外面的雨滴落在窗台上，“哒”地一响，又“哒”地一响。  
高村把牌捻成一圈放在面前的小板凳上，眯着眼龇着嘴不说话。汤舟说：“……去叫谁？”高村把嘴巴朝右边墙壁努一努。汤舟说：“他都三天没上场了，他肯来打牌？”高村说：“没事的，去去去。”汤舟看着他这副找不到牌搭子人尽可上的猴急样，站起来敲他的额头，高村想躲闪反应不及，只得做出你是前辈我不跟你计较的表情。  
汤舟在走廊里遇到了岩隈和宇高，两人都是二军随队的投手，平常除了帮助做打击练习，也时而会有机会在一军投教面前露脸。小林繁一直想把宇高培养成合格的中继投手，至于岩隈，是因为听说他在二军投出了149KM的球速，才希望能够抓上来看一看。  
两人走到汤舟的面前鞠躬打招呼。汤舟笑着说：“打牌啊，打牌去么？”他属于极好相处的类型，在这些比他年轻十几岁的后辈面前也从不摆什么架子。岩隈就在那边站着笑不说话，汤舟说：“去么？”宇高说：“这个……”汤舟说：“来来。你们等等。”  
他敲响了前川的房门，过了一会听见里面模模糊糊的声音说：“谁呀？”汤舟说：“我是汤舟。”一阵啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声，门“唰”的打开，前川一张涂满了刮胡水泡沫的圆脸探出来，说：“啥事儿？”他看到后面又站着宇高和岩隈，愣了一愣把鼻尖上最大的一个肥皂泡抹掉了点。  
宇高和岩隈都装作没有看见的鞠躬。汤舟说：“高村大人找你去打牌，怎么样？”前川一边用眼角盯着汤舟后面的两个，一边说：“又是这厮！”汤舟说：“你不去啊……”前川说：“去！你让他等着！”说完脸面一闪，忙不迭的把门“砰”的关上。  
回到汤舟的房间高村正在里面调电视，看见门口走进来的人，说：“哟，新人。”宇高说：“高村前辈。”高村伸出一根手指指着他说：“别，别啊，今天到我这里来的，只有赌徒，没有前辈。”岩隈笑着说：“我不会……”汤舟替他们把脱下来的鞋排好，说：“不会可以学嘛。”高村已经在那里飞快的“哗啦啦”、“哗啦啦”洗牌，说：“就是就是。没听见没听见。”  
前川不到三分钟就赶来，脸上算洗得干净，剃须刀刮过的痕迹还清晰可见。因为是PL学园的同门前辈，宇高特地又鞠了一躬。高村等他坐下，边发牌边说：“怎么啦，想不开抹脖子呀？”前川说：“哪有。”汤舟说：“提这些干什么，打牌打牌。”高村笑一笑说：“比门仓好，门仓第一次亮相掉了七分，那脸跟猪肝似的。”  
前川一边摸着自己的两颊一边说：“可是中村讲义气啊，都给他打回来啦。”高村说：“狗屁义气，我先发的时候，怎么他就哑火？感情门仓还比我长得帅？”旁边人听着都不敢笑。高村“啪”得把最后一张牌拍在岩隈面前，说：“小帅哥，你的收好了……现在不许看！看了是小乌龟！”  
岩隈偷偷拿他拍下来的牌插在自己的牌堆里。汤舟在那边唉声叹气。第一回合下来，前川摘得头牌，宇高其次，高村自己摸了一把屎牌，被汤舟最后三个四逃之夭夭。宇高笑嘻嘻的抢上前去理牌，前川也不客气，乜眼看着高村说：“嗯？”  
高村说：“嗯什么嗯，是乌龟是猪头爽快点，咱下一盘就要报仇！”于是前川老大不客气的在便携贴上画了只乌龟贴在他脑门上。  
打过几盘之后，除了宇高和汤舟，每个脸上或多或少都爬了几只动物，宇高看着坐在自己旁边对着左右两只猪头吹气的高村，不好意思的轻咳了一声，小声说：“不知我们下一轮还能不能……”高村说：“能什么？”宇高说：“能随一军训练？”  
高村捻着牌说：“这个我不知道。”汤舟看宇高的脸色有点尴尬，提醒说：“下一轮是对西武，第一场就是松坂大辅。”高村说：“哦。”前川听见这个名字微微一顿，刚摸的一张牌掉下来摊在板凳上。高村从指缝里瞅了一眼，说：“哟，老鬼啊。你要翻盘了。”前川把那张牌捡回来，说：“翻什么盘，没戏。”  
高村过了半晌，说：“梨田不是送了你一颗球。”前川说：“呵呵。”高村还想说话，一个不专心被汤舟抢了先手，顿时鸡飞蛋打，全线溃败。汤舟终于有了这个机会，抓过便携笺就唰唰唰大笔一挥，高村看着他写的内容，从板凳旁边跳起来说：“慢着！我什么时候欠钱不还？”汤舟说：“没有？”高村说：“你诬蔑！”汤舟说：“好啊，去年热身赛对巨人，你晚上去六本木找……”高村赶紧两只手连摆，说：“行了行了，你别说了别说了，我认输不行么。”说着还斜瞥宇高和岩隈对汤舟狂使眼色。  
牌势渐渐变换，宇高也开始连输，高村早不知败了多少盘，猪头与乌龟齐飞，脸盘共土豆一色。前川似乎有点儿心不在焉，偶尔才哈哈两声，很是沉默。岩隈没过多久终于赢了一盘，输的是前川。岩隈说：“我不知道……”前川说：“别画乌龟，我不喜欢乌龟。”  
岩隈把纸条拿过来写了两个字。前川说：“写的啥？”岩隈把纸条塞到他手里面，前川打开来一看，写的是“ACE”，笔迹很幼稚，跟八爪鱼似的。  
前川微微一怔，笑一笑说：“一本正经的小孩……你甲子园刚毕业呢。”  
岩隈只是笑不说话。高村在一边说风凉话：“哎哎，有人现成的马屁还不吃啊。”汤舟踢了他一脚，说：“你正经点。”前川把那张纸条放在一边，说：“等今天赢了，我请大家吃宵夜。”  
汤舟始终对刚才高村对宇高的冷淡有点过意不去，这时候乘着拿两瓶矿泉水的机会，说：“怎么样，还习惯么？”他把两瓶水一人一瓶递给两个年轻人。宇高用双手接过去，说：“挺好的，前辈们都很照顾我，小林教练也很和蔼。”岩隈说：“嗯。”前川坐在他的前面，说：“你有偶像吗？”岩隈意识到是在问他，说：“我小时候，有很喜欢的球队……”前川说：“我崇拜野茂英雄，他就和名字一样，是个真正的英雄。但是他如日中天的时候，仰木彬却走了。”  
岩隈把头低下来，头发很软，头顶上的漩涡打成一个卷。前川说：“当初被选中的时候，你高兴么，你是哪一年……”岩隈说：“99年。”前川说：“哦。宇高是98年，是一指名。”宇高放下牌，说：“惭愧。”前川说：“有什么好惭愧的，我是95年来的近铁，那时候野茂英雄刚刚离开，因为铃木启示，我们不敢公开看他在大联盟的初登板，晚上关灯围着一架老收音机听了一夜……你的未来还在明天呢。”宇高脸有点红，说：“还要学长多指教。”前川说：“大家都还在奋斗啊，怎么谈得上指教。”高村在一边早就听得不耐烦，说：“你们有完没完，老子当年选中的时候开心的要死，乘别人都在那里笑的笑，哭的哭，出门就气宇轩昂去订了辆丰田A48，结果行情不熟，连带着第一年的薪水奖金赔了个精光！哈哈。”汤舟说：“这种事也就是你这纯种的关西傻蛋才干的出来。”  
窗外的雨好像下得有些小了，绿叶的清香随着微风从窗缝里丝丝飘拂进来。前川盯了一晚上花花绿绿的牌面，眼神有点迷糊，说：“你这里有烟么？”汤舟说：“我不常抽烟，高村今年开过刀，抽的也比以前少。”高村说：“不要紧不要紧，早好了。你们俩呢？”宇高点了点头，岩隈笑着说：“我不抽烟，不过没关系。”高村摩拳擦掌地说：“行，你不说我还正憋得慌。小帅哥快出去买包烟，回来我报销。”  
岩隈从地上爬起来走出去，走廊里的灯都是黑黢黢的。酒店门口很远才有一家买香烟的便利店。收银机前的中年女人还很和蔼的问：“你多大呀？”岩隈说：“我20岁。”中年女人语重心长的说：“小孩子要注意健康，以后工作才能顺利。”然后才把两包硬壳烟交到他手里。  
岩隈走回酒店的时候看到路边停车场多停了一排，是辆散发着暗光的宾利。他沿着酒店楼梯爬了7层，整条幽静昏暗的走道里只有一个人穿着大衣站在过道中央。岩隈只有从楼梯的出口走过去。  
梨田本来负手看着墙上镶嵌的壁画，这时才微微转过身来说：“这么晚了还出去？”  
岩隈说：“嗯。”梨田笑着说：“为什么不走电梯？”岩隈站了一会，说：“我……”梨田说：“我来找前川，他房间里没有人，你知道他在哪里？”岩隈说：“我带您去。”  
梨田点点头，往前踏出半步又转回来，说：“你手里拿的什么？”岩隈不说话，等了半晌把左手抬起来。梨田也没有发作，只是静静的从他手里把两包烟拿过去。  
高村的房间可能因为早就听到了动静，收拾得纸牌小桌一扫而空，便携纸搓了老大一团丢在纸篓里，只有高村脸上还残留着几条胶水印，兀自一脸恭敬地鞠躬。梨田站在门口说：“我就不进来啦，后天要对西武，又要见到松坂大辅。”  
屋子里四个人不知道该怎么回答，只有配合着“嗯嗯”两声。梨田说：“前川，后天你先发。”  
前川一下子从凳子上站起来，说：“我……”梨田说：“就是你。我们去你的房间。小林繁今天老毛病犯了，他有话要我和你说。”  
前川的脸上随着梨田的语声渐渐泛起了亮光，那是种九局下半两出局，还有一个出局数就可以获得胜利的神色，他的拳头已经不自觉的握紧，说：“好！”  
岩隈就站在梨田的后面，梨田不再多说，转身朝着前川的房间方向走，没有理他。前川穿好鞋一路小跑跟过去。梨田走着走着，从大衣口袋里掏出拿来的两包烟，扔在过道旁边的废纸箱里。

1998年甲子园的平成怪物松板大辅，在春夏11场出赛里完投了10场，1/4决赛遭遇甲子园最大名门PL学园，比赛打了17局，最后靠着横滨在17局上半的两分本垒打奠定胜局，松板大辅250球完投全场。隔天横滨在半决赛以0：6落后，最后两局松板拆掉冰袋救援，横滨奇迹般以7：6逆转。最后一天决赛，松板无安打完封，横滨9：0大胜，成为33后再次达成春夏连霸的甲子园传奇。  
宇高伸次站在西武巨蛋的外面，说：“其实我的偶像，是松坂大辅。”  
岩隈说：“嗯。”他和宇高都没有在一军登录，因此不能进入比赛现场。小林繁希望他们能加强下肢力量，为他们准备了三天的骑车练习课程。他们已经在西武巨蛋外快骑了四圈，风把两人的头发都吹得乱成一团。  
宇高坐在自行车坐垫上，伸出一条腿踏地，说：“我进PL学园之前，是一名捕手。后来我见到了松坂，染着黄头发，眼睛很小，牙齿也不整齐，但是他上场的时候，连我们学校的女孩子都在尖叫。于是我决定要当一名投手。”  
岩隈踩着自行车踏板不动。宇高继续说：“我每天都以他为目标努力练习。后来我终于成为棒球名门PL学园的先发投手。”他顿了一顿，说，“我投得最重要的一场比赛，就是1998年，夏季甲子园1/4决赛。”  
他一鼓作气猛蹬一下踏板，自行车“龇”得一声蹿出去。球场钢筋结构的墙壁把里里外外分成两个不同的世界。巨蛋外是来来往往的人流，巨蛋里的涌动声那么近又那么远的传出来。  
宇高在坐垫上坐直，任车子在人行道上滑翔，浦和的天空蓝得就像海洋一样，他举起双手，大声说：“前川学长！加油！”

因为房间分配不足，对西武的系列赛岩隈只能睡在宾馆的底层套房。宵禁在异地比赛虽稍有放松，但他并不认识什么人，因此回来的很早。进宾馆前他买了一本西武80年代末的回忆录，看着那些泛黄的老照片昏沉沉睡去。朦朦胧胧里只听到外面有“朴”“朴”的声音在响，停了一会，又是“朴”“朴”不停。他起来拉开窗帘，停车场昏黄的灯光里，宇高远远的把球扔在墙上，然后奔跑着接地滚收到手套里。  
岩隈披上外套走出去。宇高在路灯的影子下面看见，笑着招手把手里的球扔给他。两个人对传着拉开适当的距离。宇高说：“前川赢啦。”  
岩隈一边活动手臂一边笑，说：“嗯。”  
宇高说：“可惜我没有看见。可惜……可惜不是我。”  
岩隈说：“总有那么一天的。”宇高脚下一顿，用指叉的握法扔了一个球，说：“你去过甲子园吗？”  
岩隈伸着手套，对飞过来的球那小小的下坠微微“喔”一声，笑着说：“啊？”  
宇高说：“你去过甲子园吗？”  
岩隈自顾自笑了一会，把球扔回来，说：“没有。”  
宇高没有表示惊讶，说：“那就是我的青春。所有男孩子小时候的梦想，就是拿一把甲子园的泥土回家，那里没有成功，也没有失败，只有热情和美好。”  
岩隈和他慢慢传球，没有说话。浦和的夜晚有丝丝冷风，球落在手套里弹起的细小灰尘在路灯的光照下颗颗游走。宇高说：“我本来以为这就是我一辈子难以忘怀的事，结果没有。1998年我在甲子园嚎啕大哭，1999年当我第一次走上大阪巨蛋投手丘的时候，我就想哭。没有粉笔画的边线，也没有黑乎乎的泥土……几万人都叫我的名字，闪光灯就像电视里看到的那样闪个不停……甲子园就是我的青春，但是现在，现在是我的生命。”  
岩隈说：“生命……”宇高说：“所以现在只能成功，不能失败。男孩子已经长大了，不会有人再告诉他是对是错都没有遗憾。梦想……梦想是要付出代价的。”他过了片刻，说，“松板大辅已经是超级明星，而我仍然站在这里，等待着下一次上场的时候。”  
岩隈被风里的沙子吹到了眼睛，停下来在那里揉。宇高走过来，说：“你怎么啦？”岩隈说：“我吹进了沙子。”宇高站在他旁边，说：“你回去洗吧，能替我把走廊灯开着吗？”岩隈说：“嗯。”宇高从他的手套里把球摸出来，笑着说：“我再练一会儿。”虽然停车场的路灯只是黄黄的，但他的笑容很灿烂，还带着20岁摆脱不了的光辉和稚气。岩隈摸索着走回去，听见后面“朴”“朴”的声响一声接一声传来。

最后是宇高留下被升上了一军名单。岩隈还是要回到藤井寺球场，那里有二军的比赛在等着他。临走的时候汤舟急匆匆跑过来，说：“我送你一段。”汤舟提了一个袋子，里面是一军几个人送的各种小纪念品，包括要岩隈带回去给二军球员的礼物。高村特地叫人从老家捎了十斤蜜柑，据称是他们家自己种的，一定要让二军的老朋友们尝尝。  
汤舟陪着岩隈等候在大阪新干线的出租车队列后面，过了一会，说：“不要灰心。”  
不远处新干线列车“哗”得滑过，带来一阵吹动人衣襟的气流。岩隈微微笑，说：“不会。谢谢您。”  
汤舟在他身边静静站着，说：“高村……”他踌躇半晌，说：“高村让我告诉你一句话。”  
岩隈说：“嗯。”  
汤舟说：“高村说，梨田很喜欢你。”  
漆黑铮亮的出租车一辆接一辆并排开上来。在这一个抬头对视的一刹那，汤舟分明看见这个要求不高、脾气很好、总是微笑着与人无争的年轻人眼中所闪过的那一点因为激动而燃起的亮光。眼波定格，气息流转。汤舟过了一秒钟转过头去，淡淡地说：“你以为高村真的是个关西傻瓜？他在这个名利场打滚十几年，有什么瞒得过他？”  
他看到岩隈愣了一愣，然后还是笑了。他喜欢这种笑容，亲切、毫无威胁而又如沐春风。岩隈默默地点了点头，说：“谢谢高村前辈。”

梨田抱拳在办公室的黑板前面踱步，拿笔在四月最后一天的方框里画了一个圈。小林繁推门进来，看到他在，说：“天要暖啦。我带了瓶红酒，你胃不好，一起尝尝。”  
梨田放下笔，说：“还是你的颈椎要当心，咱们都老了，比不得那些年轻人。”小林说：“他们懂什么！一个个骂不得打不得冷落不得，放在二十年前，早就给我滚得远远的了。”  
梨田笑着扶起他带来的那瓶红酒，说：“二十年，好货色。”小林绕到桌对面去拿玻璃杯，说：“前川送的，他在浦和机场买了两瓶，我说不合算，太贵了。”  
梨田把红酒放回到桌面上，说：“前川的背没事吧？”小林说：“没事，我问过他了，晚上睡得不好有些落枕，洗个热水澡按摩两天就好。”他伸手拿湿巾把玻璃杯里里外外都擦干净，说，“前川现在是投手阵里唯一稳定的，其他人都吃的是炸药，爱敬的直球完全没有威力，人家就认准了他那颗打，颗颗是长打。”  
梨田替他用开瓶器拔木塞，说：“或许是我错了。”小林说：“啊？”梨田说：“开幕的时候，我不同意前川投第一场。”小林顿了一顿，微微一晒说：“投手阵就是我的责任，要是没有中村纪洋和罗斯，近铁这一个月非败的更难看不可。”梨田说：“更难看？没有更难看了。我在今天之前一共画了五个叉，怎么画圆我都已经不记得了。”小林哈哈一笑，说：“喝酒，喝酒。”  
梨田握着玻璃瓶慢慢旋转，红色的液体一缕一缕丝绸般挂下来沉淀在透明的杯座上。梨田说：“江川跟我说，好酒就像一个温柔的ACE，看起来是美的，闻起来是甜的，尝起来是温暖的，夜晚想起来是醉倒的……”小林从他的手里接过酒杯不说话。梨田笑了笑说：“都多少年过去了，你还想带到棺材里？”  
小林说：“不，这不是我和他的事。”他合着酒杯坐在沙发里，说，“没有江川，我就是大部分人爱到发狂，小部分人恨到要死，这个国家最正统最伟大的巨人军。我的名字会留在巨人军的史册里。我不会坐在这里。”  
梨田说：“你不会再回巨人？”  
小林想也不想，说：“不会。”  
梨田不再继续这个话题。二十年干红的酒香开始在房间里荡漾，味道温暖而甜蜜。小林轻轻的尝了一口，说：“珍珠难觅啊。如果我手里有一个松阪大辅，我在近铁可以呆上十年。”  
梨田说：“十年太长了，谁知道那时候你和我，究竟会在哪里。”

——TBD——


End file.
